


For You

by shinosnipslip



Series: Angst, Fluff, and a lil bit of Marriage Stuff [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Reader-Insert, honestly this is all from my imagines blog: ninjamagines, i'm not all satisfied with the title but it'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinosnipslip/pseuds/shinosnipslip
Summary: Ah, the woes of marriage. It's typical angst (since it feels like that's the only thing I'm good at writing). It's reader-insert (you said, you did, you ran). I am in no way against this pairing, I just thought to write some angst and Kiba was the first person to come to mind. Not sure how many parts there'll be.





	1. Woes of Marriage

You watched as Kiba fingered a letter in his hands, his eyes not focused on anything yet everything. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“I thought I smelled bacon.” You joked, pulling your hoodie closer to your torso. You hadn’t bought a new one, this hoodie being the one Kiba bought for you years ago. It still fit like a glove.  _Simpler days,_ you thought.

“It’s more like steak,” His response was instant, causing bubbles of laughter to spill from your lips. When you had been caught in the Tsukuyomi, your dream, the genjutsu, held Kiba in it, sitting right at your side, holding a bouquet of flowers. The smile, now, that he held on his face seemed forced.

“What’s up? I know something’s wrong.” You were curious, to say the lease, but it felt like something worse than a simple “I forgot to do…”. 

He held up the letter, sitting firmly between his index and middle fingers. “It’s this letter.” His words were painfully obvious.

“Yeah? Is it a naughty letter?” You playfully nudged him.

Kiba let out a sound a mix between a scoff and a chuckle. “I wish. No, it’s a love letter. I…” He sucked in air. Your eyes widened slightly, face feeling hot, thinking that- “It’s for this girl named Tamaki. She’s so pretty, ____. Like…” He groaned, trying to form the words necessary to explain it properly. Your heart sank, yet you hardly allowed it to show. You were you, and you didn’t - or at least tried not to - allow your emotions to control you. It was difficult, but doable.

“I get it. I get it completely.” You agreed, trying to make this as vague as possible. Your spirits were dampened, almost to the point where you didn’t think that it would ever light up again. Yet… Kiba Inuzuka was your friend. He would never not be. “They make you feel as if you’re on cloud nine; you wake up thinking of them; you go to sleep dreaming of them.”

“That’s exactly it!” Kiba’s smile grew once more, this time unforced. “How’d you know?”

 _I have those feeling for you, you idiot._  “Call it a hunch.” You winked. Your next words wrenched at your heart, feeling as if someone was pulling your heart out of your chest. “Go get her.”

Kiba’s laughter was just enough to make you smile. “Thanks, ____!”

As soon as he left, you felt empty. Emotion drained from your face - your whole body.  _So he hardly thought about you. Big deal._  You let out a shaky sigh as you stood, walking home.

*          *          *

About a hear had passed since then, and Tamaki, as you later learned, had accepted Kiba’s feelings towards her. Despite everything, you became close with her. Your friendship with Kiba was strained on your part, but he hardly suspected otherwise. After all, shinobi are supposed to suppress emotions, aren’t they? 

Lies, all of them. Whenever you saw them together hand in hand, you had to quickly excuse yourself. It still hurt that Kiba hardly thought of you as a romantic interest, and rather a platonic. It still cut deeper than any blade. 

“Hey, ____” Kiba approached you one day, startling you out of your reveries. Tamaki was no where in sight. He was practically  _glowing_. “I know it seems a little sudden, and I don’t know if Tamaki asked you already, and it might seem weird-”

You forced out a laugh which sounded convincingly real. “Spit it out, Kiba.”

“R-Right… Well. I’m planning on marrying Tamaki. She… she said yes, and…” The words molded into gibberish.  _He’s… Marrying her…_  You forced a lump that had formed down your throat. Damn it, if you couldn’t suppress basic sadness, or heartbreak as the case may be. “I was wondering if you could stand at my side.”

You could barely hide your shock.

“Hello? Earth to ____?” Kiba’s lips were still turned up in a smile, and you could just see Hinata waiting for your reaction. She knew of your feelings towards Kiba, trying to be there for you whenever she could.

“U-Um…” Your voice cracked, desperately trying to keep it together.  _C’mon, ____! Just say yes!_ You bit your lower lip, trying even harder to keep it together. It wasn’t working, as tears quickly fell down your cheeks, hand snapping to your mouth. “S-S-Sorry…!” You ran off as fast as your feet could carry you, Hinata closely behind you.

You couldn’t stop these tears now.

*         *         *

It’s the day of the wedding, and you forced yourself to go, Tamaki inviting you. 

 _I… I’m only going for Kiba… I…_  Your thoughts were hardly coherent. Your heart had broken in more ways than one, but you tried as hard as possible to keep a neutral face, forcing the occasional smile.

You had arrived at the pavilion where they planned the reception, looking and examining the decor for the occasion. Tamaki was lucky to have a man like Kiba. 

“The wedding’s cancelled, ____.” Hinata ran up, Neji behind her, protecting her  _even here_. 

“What? Why?” You held your right arm.

“Tamaki-san left, we hear.” Neji informed you, his grey eyes gleaming. He looked stunning in his suit, Hinata drop-dead gorgeous in her knee length dress.

 _Oh, no…_  You frowned, trying to find Kiba, running around the area, finding him on the third floor. He stood on the balcony, fingers laced together on the railing, glass of sparkling champagne in front of him.

“This was supposed to be shared between us…” Kiba’s words were heavy. You felt God awful about this whole thing. “Tamaki and me… We were supposed to share a dance here… Our first dance as a married couple…”

“What happened…?” You forced words to your lips, the words still shaky. You walked next to him, leaning on the railing next to him.

“She left… That’s it…” He refused to meet your gaze as he took a drink.

“I’m sor-” You began.

“No. You’re not.” Kiba stared at you, eyes angry and livid. His heart was breaking just as yours did. “She left because of  _you_.” His footsteps echoed throughout the empty pavilion.

You sat on the bench. His words cut you deep, and just as you thought you’d been able to get past this, the wounds on your heart reopened.

You’d lost your closest friend in more ways than one.


	2. Who to Choose

It had been two weeks since Tamaki left Kiba at the altar.  _Because of you,_  Kiba had told you. You couldn’t forget that angry, ferocious look in his eyes. You couldn’t bear to get near him, you couldn’t get near him to try and apologise. 

He wouldn’t hear it.

“What can I do, Hinata?” You asked his team mate, one of your closest friends. “He won’t talk to me, and I’ve tried apologising many times. He won’t acknowledge me.”

“I don’t know… I could try talking to him, but Hana keep saying that he doesn’t want to see anyone…” Hinata’s voice trailed off. She took a long drink of her tea. “Maybe I could convince her?”

An idea popped into your head. What if you were able to find Tamaki? What if you were able to convince her, try to get her to get back together with Kiba? But… What if you made it worse?

“I think I might have a plan…” You told her with newfound confidence.  _Let’s see how long this lasts._

The summer’s heat was near unbearable. What a day for a little excursion… You tried to remember where exactly Tamaki lived. You knew she lived in the older part of the village, and in one of the older apartment buildings, but little else. You let out a tired sigh, already daunted with the situation you dragged yourself into. 

_What better way to start than right here?_

*          *          *

“Please, Tamaki, I never-” You tried explaining.

“I saw the looks you gave him. I left so that you could have what you wanted! I haven’t known Kiba half as long as you have!”

“He doesn’t feel the same about me! I’m just another person to him now!” Your voice cracked as you accidentally snapped. Pressure had been building and Tamaki had been unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of it. You hadn’t meant to shout, but you needed to get this idea through her head. You needed - wanted - to see Kiba finally happy with the woman he intended to marry, not a person he hardly considered a friend.

Tamaki couldn’t come up with a response. She wasn’t expecting you dump what you felt on her lap. From days of crying, her eyes were still a puffy red. Cats, behind her, lazed throughout the apartment. Tamaki’s hazel eyes looked you over, watched your little trembles, yet kept her mouth shut.

“S-Sorry, I… I love him. I do. But I’ll never be with him. You still love him. I know you do, and I can tell he still loves you. Please just… I want to see him happy with the woman he loves.”

“Why do this now…? Why bother…?” Her voice sounded defeated, her voice cracking just as yours did. You couldn’t come up with an answer. Not one that would make you happy. But you could that would make Kiba happy.

“Because I want to see that big, dumb smile of his again.” Your face was unreadable, your voice flat, but your words spoke volumes, as quiet as they were.

You could hear Tamaki’s quiet sob as you turned away. “Thank you, ____…”

*          *          *

“I talked to her, and… tried to convince her to get back together with Kiba…” You walked side by side with Shino. Hinata had been busy with her clan, and with Hanabi, so that left Shino for you to talk with. You were hardly one to complain about this, Shino had some pretty good jokes occasionally. He was a good shoulder to cry on, if need be. 

Regardless of what he was to you, Shino offered no consolation. Either he had words he wanted to say, and just couldn’t find the time to do so, or he had nothing and was searching for such. 

“Honestly, I think I just made it worse.” You confessed what you’d been thinking the past few hours. 

“I don’t know.” Shino finally forced out a sigh. “Kiba’s been doing nothing but talking about her. He’s still hurting, but there’s little I can do. I have no idea how Tamaki’s been handling this, and by the sounds of it from you, she… she sounds like she hasn’t been able to talk to anyone. Only you. Why? That’s because you reached out to her when no one else, aside from Kiba, did. I know her, but I hardly reached out.” Shino gave a long-winded explanation. After a few more moments of silence, and a tired sigh, he spoke up again. “You’re caught in the middle of a very delicate battle, ____.”

“Tell me something I  _don’t_ know…” You scoffed, rolling your eyes.

“Alright.”  _Why did it feel like I just issued a challenge to our resident strategist?_  “Kiba’s torn between you and Tamaki.”

Your footwork halted, as well as your heart. Shino pressed on, but  _you knew_  he had a small smirk on his lips.

*          *          *

Thoughts swirled about your mind, unable to press pause and think about this once you got home. You… Kiba wanted both you and Tamaki… One or the other. Either way, a heart was going to be broken.

You folded your legs on the couch, trying to calm yourself down. Gods condemn you for being elated about this, but you couldn’t help it. 

Tamaki sprang to mind. What… No. Kiba deserved Tamaki, not you.

A series of knocks on the door, those knocks resembling a woodpecker at night, caused your heart to stop, albeit for a second. 

Opening the door, you kept your face flat as Kiba stood on the other side. His eyes were bloodshot, but not from crying. He’d been drinking, you could smell it. 

“Don’t think about this.” His voice was low, hardly slurred, surprising, since his eyes were red.

His lips crashed on yours, threatening to shift your whole world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi


	3. Chapter 3

You were stunned to silence.  _What’s happening?_ You knew you needed to push him off you, to knock some sense into his head, yet his lips were so soft. “Don’t think about this,” he had said, but you couldn’t help but do so.

“Kiba,” You mumbled into his kiss. You wanted to welcome his kiss, so why were you pushing him away? “What about Tamaki…? Have you-”

“She left me… You… You’ve been here all this time… I’ve been so stupid…” He allowed himself in, sitting down on the couch. “Sounds cheesy, ____, but she opened my eyes. I… I don’t know… I… I want both you and her…”

You moved next to him, still processing what had happened. “I will never forgive what you said, that I wasn’t sorry. I was. I will always be sorry, but… I still love you, Kiba, more than words can express. I want what you want, but you wanted to marry Tamaki. You pledged your heart to Tamaki. Go back to her, ask her back.” Your heart was breaking more with every word.

“But-” You cut him off, placing a finger on his lips to hush him. It was so tempting, to run off with him into the sunset. Finally a happy ending, but it didn’t sit right. 

“Kiba. She still loves you, and I know that she left you for me, but I…” Your voice trailed off.

“What is it?” 

“I want watch you looking at her as she walks down the aisle.” You managed to mutter. 

Kiba was silent, his fingers laced in front of him. These seconds of silence were almost unbearable. Kiba’s face was unreadable, and you didn’t bother trying. 

But you knew Kiba made up his mind.

*          *          *

“So what did he say? I know he went over to your place, yesterday.” Shino asked you. His hands were large enough to cover the cup of tea the two of you were drinking.

“He didn’t say much.” You tried leaving the conversation quick; however, the Aburame knew you were hiding something. You could swear that Shino knew you better than you knew you.

“And?” He pressed. His face wasn’t on you, he wasn’t looking at you, knowing it’d be intimidating; though you were acutely aware of Shino’s leg pressing against yours. 

“He kissed me.” Shino drew his leg back. “I didn’t want him to - well I did, but I didn’t, but I… Agh, it’s just all so very confusing…” You lowered your head, dragging your fingers through your hair. Your mind was swirling with too many feelings at once. You just wanted it all to stop. “I just messed everything up…”

“I’d… Think twice about that, ____.” Shino pointed towards the street outside the cafe. You looked up to see Tamaki and Kiba struggling to find words to make it up to one another. You were a mix of feelings. You wanted to scream and tell them to stop, and accept Kiba’s offer from last night, but you wanted Tamaki and Kiba to get married. You wanted him to be happy with the woman he rightly loved. 

“I hope they get back together,” You heard words fall from your mouth.  _Wait, what?_

“Mm.” Shino hummed in agreement, leaning on the table. His arm pressed gently against yours as he was wholly interested in Kiba’s and Tamaki’s conversation. You two might not have been able to hear a single word what they had said, but you were both ninjas, you could read basic body language.

You hoped you made it better, not worse, though Shino’s close proximity was making it difficult for you to think. 

*          *          *

Kiba nibbled on a piece of kasutera - sponge cake. His mind was clearer, but he still felt something tugging at the back of it - something he knew he’d have trouble fixing but die trying to do so. 

“Are you-” Shino started.

Kiba pushed back on his chair, interrupting the Aburame. “Ask ____ to the wedding, would you? I’d like to see them with someone I know they’ll be happier with.” Kiba walked off, his kasutera half eaten. His feet moved at a confident speed, his hands in his pockets, fingering the ring that had sat in there for the past two weeks. 

It was too early. This was wrong, but by God, he wanted to marry her. ____ had done a great job at convincing him that night, as drunk as he was. ____ loved him. He loved ___, but they were right. He’d pledged his heart to Tamaki, not ____. 

_Oh, Gods, I hope I’m doing the right thing…_

Kiba’s knocking on Tamaki’s door shook any apprehension from his mind, his will strong. He felt the dirt crush under his knee, holding up the ring he first gave her. 

He’d hoped she’d respond the same way she did before.

*          *          *

Your face was mixed into the crowd, neither happy nor unhappy about this. You still loved him, more than you could ever express, but you knew it would be for the better. After all, one heart was going to break, right?

“Is everything alright?” Hinata whispered on your left. She could sense how tense you were.

“Yes.” You forced out the word. Your lips were pressed into a thin line, feeling as if your heart would burst from your chest.  _That wouldn’t be the worst way to go, actually._  Your thoughts tasted like pure lemon juice. Sour.

You felt a hand hold yours, looking up to find Shino looking back at you. “He said he wanted you to be happy, ____.”

“I know. That’s Kiba.”  _I can force a smile, though my heart is breaking._

You sat through the ceremony, finally letting loose the tears you had tried to hold back this time, crying with the crowd, trying to mask your pain. Shino and Hinata knew differently, though, and you had made sure to keep your face hidden from Kiba. You didn’t want him to see how broken you were. You were happy, but you were also certain another part of yourself had died.

You left the next morning, knowing you both would be better off separate rather than in the same village.

After all. One heart was going to break, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last lap, folks :D  
> hope you liked it <3  
> (also pls don't hate me, i had to put a little bit of fluff between the reader and shino xD)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, except for you ofc, belong to Kishimoto. Again, I am not against KibaTama, I think it's rather cute.
> 
> EDIT: Got thinking about it, and I might be adding a second part of this. Don't know what i'm going to call it yet, but please keep an eye out for any new chapters in this series! :D Thank you!! ♥


End file.
